User talk:Badassmcawsome
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:33514|The overwhelming Tyranid problem Discussion page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Secrets of Thelican: New RP session Preperation Hello, I am DANNYD99. You are being contacted because of your contribution to the Tyranid RP thread. If you are interested, I am starting a new RP session, starting with a prep thread here: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:34390 I apologize, but I do not know of a better way to contact anyone right, now. Hope to see you there. Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 16:26, June 7, 2013 (UTC) As per you question Define not working. All you have to do is click a piece and set the color. Their is a code for every color next to the name on the side. copy and paste for the same color. And I never got a message about it. As long as its not on an offical page I guess its fine. Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 03:35, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Last Minute Information Have you ever played Dawn of War Dark Crusade? If so good but i'll explain anyways. Instead of taking control over the entire force the Chaos Lord Eliphas gave a broad goal to his forces but allowed them to work towards that goal in any way they saw fit... Basically I will give a main goal every once in a while and you can go about this in any way you wish... You want to be stealthy? Be stealthy. You want to charge in screaming? Do that. So long as you at least try to help with the effort (or don't, see what happens when one of you gains much more favour than the other... muhahaha) The only exceptions will be when I will release certain "Special Missions," that will be pre determined but will not be revealed until I believe it is the proper time... These missions will not be compulsary but will have special rules e.g. will involve siege warfare or must not use any sorcery etc. As I said these mission will not be compulsary but whoever finishes them first or put a lot of work into them will recieve dark gifts and other such rewards... - The Chaos Overlord Hmm... This is most disturbing... I do not expect all of you to remain loyal to me, but if you do I will ask you for one final objective Main objective: Destroy this Chaos "Warlord!" We will not be able to defeat his forces, so we need to kill the leader... Rewards: Many of his legionaires will turn to us, you will both likely recieve forces greater than the ones you currently have... As well as a place in leading the entire force, once they turn to us... Leonidas: Unfortunately you will have to playalong with his little game at the moment, so long as you do not get yourself killed, for now try to gather as much information as possible... Sindri: Attempt to rally the other forces against this new threat, you do not have to talk to them directly at all, so long as the Imperium, Orks and Tau are distracting his forces Succedd at this, an you will both be rewareded in ways you could not imagine... So... Whats this blade going to do? I need to know weather to let Albatross have it or If his apprentice should take it. Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 02:51, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah... bout that... Whislt Albatross is sxtremely loyal... it isn't to the emperor or chaos... So I'll have his apprentice take it since he's good little choir boy. Invite Hello Badass. I'd like to invite you too my new RP, Secrets of Castallan. I can promise fair play which will aim to minimise OPness. I would really like to see you there. The Lord of Silence (talk) 04:41, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure No problem Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 14:48, July 20, 2014 (UTC) hey mate got my acc can i still do ur rp?General patton 101 (talk) 22:58, July 27, 2014 (UTC)general patton Rogue Trader- Rising Star Hi Badassmcawsome! Me, Chaffeen and jago are doing an Rogue Trader RP. And I think that it would be much more fun if more people would join in. So if you have time and strength to do another rp beside the Deathwatch, that would be great. You can join the crew and be pretty much whoever you want to be: Astropath, Navigaitor, Assassin, Explorator, Mercenary and etc... but not a Rogue Trader... So if you're interested then just message us in the post! See ya! ZiXIS (talk) 14:10, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Invitation Hello Badass, this is the LOS, and I would just like to invite you to my new RP Angels of Fire. I promise that I am going to stamp out as much OPness as is possible, so that you won't have the same problems you did in Ransacking the Dark City. It would be really great if you could join us: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:55041. Hope to see you there. Yours sincerely The Lord of Silence (talk) 22:31, August 21, 2014 (UTC) rp? hello badass you looking for any new rps? if so take a look at mine?General patton 101 (talk) 23:04, August 31, 2014 (UTC)patton Its time... Vulture is invading the eye of terror, and I'm goning to give Leo his freedom. Do you want in? You've been invited! This is an automated message: Because of your previous involvment in the series, your being invited to take part in the next installment: The Realm of Chaos. http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:55690 Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 15:42, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Realm of Chaos RP I see you are trying to get Leo back. Personally i really like Leo as a character, so i offer you help, we could work that out somehow. For example my chaos warband could help in that by also looking for Leo's freedom, or they could have that as secondary goal in the campaining, and with i'm offering you to be second in command of my/ours forces for the duration fo this RP. What do you say about that? Sanguinior (talk) 21:59, September 3, 2014 (UTC) dannys rp your part in dannys rp , are you an enemy of the imperium that wants to destroy my forces as well ? or is an alliance possible?General patton 101 (talk) 22:30, October 16, 2014 (UTC)patton re/re sounds good haha but if push comes to shove im sure i will destroy your forces before you get mine ;)General patton 101 (talk) 22:52, October 16, 2014 (UTC)patton Garion's fate hey badass. i don't really have a problem with what the inquisitor wants to do but it's a little complicated: technically garion isn't possessed, there isn't a daemon actually in his body (despite what garion thinks) to be removed/transferred - garion unwittingly gave his soul to a lord of change and had abilities bestowed on him, but as garion thought to fight the daemon's will it simply squashed garion's psyche into a corner and remotely took control of his body, indeed garion's mind and body would be utterly incapable of sustaining such a being through possesion. the lord of change itself is second only to kairos fateweaver and is currently residing in the warp. the portion of itself controlling garion wouldn't even amount to 0.1% of its being: what it wants to do through garion is nothing more than a miniscule entertainment, which is why i said it doesn't fear the inquisition - from it's point of view the only thing that could be done against it is to force that portion of its will out of garion back to the warp, and i must admit that i find the idea of garion regaining control of his body tempting :) although garions soul would still belong to the lord of change and he would be subject to such control again. i would say though that if the lord of change could see a viable restraint approaching it would've broken its bonds before such restrainment (remember he recovered his strength so he can move at that insane speed with uber strength, although only for a short while still). so there's that or garion could break from the restraints (although that seems improbable) - since you kinda put garion in this position i wouldn't mind the opportunity for him to slaughter a few folks :P, in which case let me know who's fair game and who needs to live. but as always the gamesmaster's word is law, so even if you don't want to change anything, and i'm aware that it would require a few changes to your post, then i'll abide by your decision.